darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nature rune
Nature runes are runes that are used for transmutation and binding spells. Members with a Runecrafting skill of 44 or greater can craft nature runes from Pure Essence at the Nature altar. Members with 91 or greater Runecrafting will always craft two nature runes per essence; those with between 44 and 90 Runecrafting have a chance at crafting either one or two nature runes per pure essence, with the probability of two increasing with each Runecrafting level. Crafting nature runes yields 9 Runecrafting experience per essence (or 18 experience at the Ourania rune altar). Nature runes are one of the seven most traded items in the Grand Exchange because of the frequency of High Level Alchemy and Superheat spells. Spells Along with fire runes (or a staff of fire), nature runes may be used to cast Low Alchemy or High Alchemy spells to convert items to set amounts of coins, and to cast Superheat Item spell to smelt ores into bars without a furnace which gives magic and smithing experience. High Alchemy is the most common use of nature runes as it grants high experience for training without danger of death and damage. Along with earth runes and water runes (or a mud staff, or an earth- or water- rune supplying staff plus the other rune), nature runes may be used to cast bones to bananas and bones to peaches spells, which convert all carried Bones up to Big bones into Bananas or Peaches, respectively. The latter is members-only. Also natures may be used to immobilize a target using the bind, snare or entangle spells, the last two of which are members only. Nature runes are also used in the Plank make spell in the Lunar spellbook. Spells that require a small amount of elemental runes, or no elemental, can use a Nature Staff instead to save nature runes 10% of the time. Remote Farm can greatly benefit from this as opposed to using an elemental staff. In an update on 3 October 2011, the high level alchemy value was changed from 223 coins to 74; and the low level alchemy value was changed from 148 coins to 49. This was due to many players using the High Alchemy spell to convert the nature runes into coins as it yielded a very slight profit, granting easy magic experience for very little cost. Free spells All players can cast the following spells: *Bind *Bones to Bananas *Low Level Alchemy *High Level Alchemy *Superheat Item Member spells Members can also cast following spells: *Snare *Entangle *Bones to Peaches *Remote Farm *Enchant Crossbow Bolt *Fertile Soil *Plank Make Acquiring Runecrafting Crafting Nature runes is Members only. The teleport to the Graahk hunter area on Karamja offers a very fast way to make Nature runes. This can be accessed by left-clicking 'interact' on the Spirit Graahk, then clicking "Teleport". After teleporting, it takes about 30 seconds to reach the Nature altar, which is a lot faster than the average time it takes to reach the nature altar using the Abyss. With four Runecrafting pouches, complete trips to the Nature altar can be done in under 60 seconds, allowing over 3000 pure essence to be crafted into nature runes per hour. With Massive pouches, you can expect to use around 4260 pure essence per hour. Each Spirit Graahk lasts 49.5 minutes before a new pouch is needed. An alternate method is to use the Fairy ring network (code for Karamja near the altar). Spawns There is a lava-surrounded island in high level Wilderness, south east of the demonic ruins, where 2 nature runes may be telegrabbed from a spawn. Each telegrab yields 1 nature rune. Furthermore, there are also some located on an island near the rock crabs by Rellekka that can be telegrabbed. Shops Members may purchase nature runes for 372 coins from: *Ali Morrisane (after completing the Rogue Trader miniquest) in north-eastern part of Al Kharid (300) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (300) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (300) *Mage Training Arena north of Duel Arena (unlimited stock; trade minigame points) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (300) Change in alchemy value *In an update on 3 October 2011, the high level alchemy value was changed from 223 coins to 74; and the low level alchemy value was changed from 148 coins to 49. This was done because the Grand Exchange price of nature runes dropped under 111GP. From below this price, Nature runes could be alched for a small profit. Example: 2 x 111 = 222 GP = 1GP profit. *On 4 October 2011, Mod Mat K explained the change: This effectively removed the floor on the price of nature runes (or reduced it to 37 coins). Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 24 Levels 25 to 49 Levels 50 to 74 Levels 75 to 99 Levels 100 to 199 Levels 200 and over Trivia *In RuneScape Classic, the icon of a nature rune resembles a tree much more, with the top part being more ridged. de:Natur-Rune no:Nature Rune es:Nature runes zh:自然符石 nl:Nature rune fi:Nature rune